


Le classico classique

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [322]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Ligue 1, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tears, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas est le vainqueur, et chaque vainqueur récupère un trophée en souvenir.





	Le classico classique

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas, mais villas-boas est sexy en tout cas

Le classico classique

Thomas ne devrait pas se trouver là, ils viennent de gagner le classico français 4-0, ça a été plus facile qu’il ne le pensait, mais ce n’est pas surprenant, ses gamins sont dans une superbe forme. Peu importe, là il se rend compte que son cerveau est de pire en pire alors qu’il se trouve dans la chambre d’hôtel de Villas-Boas, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il le trouve juste sexy et beaucoup trop chaud par rapport aux vieux de la Ligue 1. Ils ne sont ni amis ni même ensemble, pas rivaux non plus parce qu’ils ne se connaissent pas, Thomas a envie de partager le même lit et c’est tout. Bref, ses mains finissent par glisser sur les côtes d’André alors qu’il lui retire son t-shirt et sa veste de survêtement de Marseille. Les couleurs bleue-blanche ne le dérangent pas, peu de choses le dérange en fait depuis qu’il est au PSG, Thomas s’amuse un peu tous les jours vu que c’est un pays qu’il apprend à connaître. D’ailleurs, André apprend aussi à le connaître avec un an de retard par rapport à lui, il sait qu’avec le temps ils peuvent devenir des rivaux.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gêné André ? Ce n’est pas à cause de la défaite quand même ? » Thomas lui dit en français parce que c’est la seule langue qu’ils ont en commun, aussi parce que ça le rend plus attirant selon Klopp, depuis le début il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer que le portugais niait son regard et que ses joues étaient rouges

« Non, c’est peut-être parce que l’entraîneur de l’équipe qui vient de gagner 4-0 cherche à me déshabiller… » Ce n’est pas plus haut qu’un murmure, des paroles rauques parce que Villas-Boas n’avait pas parlé depuis le moment où il était rentré dans sa chambre

« Oh ça… Dis-toi que j’ai beaucoup d’expérience à ce qui touche aux autres entraîneurs. »

« Vraiment Tuchel ? »

« J’ai baisé Kovac, et Klopp m’a baisé, c’est pas mal pour l’instant. »

« Et Ole Gunnar Solskjær ? Il t’a baisé ? »

« On ne parle pas de ça aujourd’hui, d’accord André ? » Thomas passe de ses abdos à son bas de survêtement, ses mains les faisant déjà glisser sur ses genoux pour venir prendre sa bite entre ses doigts

« D’accord Tuchel… » Même sans le voir, Thomas est sûr que les joues de Villas-Boas sont encore plus rouges, adorable petit portugais, il va s’amuser cette saison

Thomas le pousse sur le lit, le temps qu’il retire à son tour ses vêtements, il a envie de croire que ce sera une bonne nuit, mais en tant qu’officiels rivaux pour les médias, ils ne sont qu’un gagnant et un perdant pour le moment. Peu importe, Tuchel va sur le lit et s’installe entre les cuisses du portugais, l’une de ses mains retenant ses poignets ensemble au-dessus de sa tête pour l’empêcher d’agir, s’il est le gagnant, il va savourer son prix. Thomas embrasse le plus jeune pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, c’est amusant quelques instants de l’entendre gémir entre leurs lèvres liées. Il se retire finalement pour récupérer son lubrifiant déposé quelques instants plus tôt, c’est un temps qui permet aussi à André de reprendre son souffle. Ses doigts remplissent peu à peu le trou du coach marseillais, qui continue de le maudire à chaque fois, ou alors il lui parle en bien, il ne sait pas, il ne parle pas un traitre mot de portugais. 

Thomas ne pensait pas qu’il finirait un jour à baiser un entraîneur de Ligue 1, Klopp lui avait toujours dit que seule la Bundesliga l’attirerait (probablement à cause de ses nombreuses aventures lors de sa dernière saison à Dortmund), mais il s’était trompé, la France pouvait être aussi attirante que sa bonne vieille Allemagne. Bref, il retire ses doigts avant d’aider Villas-Boas à se redresser sur ses genoux, pour qu’il s’installe sur lui et s’assoit ainsi sur sa bite. Comme ça il peut le voir, il peut tout voir, ses sourcils qui se froncent quand il remue en lui, ses lèvres qui se plissent quand sa bite frotte contre sa peau, ses yeux qui se ferment quand il laisse échapper un gémissement. Il est fier et pudique, et Thomas s’amuse avec lui parce qu’il a gagné, drôle de situation. Il est le gagnant de l’histoire, alors il laisse une marque sur son trophée en mordant son cou à pleine dents, André va devoir porter un col roulé s’il veut cacher l’ecchymose prochainement bleu-violet sur sa peau.

Thomas le tient solidement quand il essaye de donner un nouveau rythme pour soulager sa bite et faire en sorte de se réduire à une partie des douleurs occasionnées, mais il connaît déjà tout et impose quand même son rythme et ses méthodes au plus jeune, il est le vainqueur après tout. Il mord une nouvelle fois les lèvres d’André, il ne peut pas dire qu’il l’aime, mais il est beau et fier, alors c’est une expérience sympathique. Il attrape l’érection de Villas-Boas dans sa main pour lui empêcher de jouir, sa cadence, ses façons, Thomas est celui en charge pour le moment. Il ne peut que se réjouir d’entendre les plaintes en français sortir de la bouche du coach marseillais, sa voix presque cassée caresse ses oreilles d’une étrange manière mais ça lui plaît.

« Supplie-moi pour que je te laisse ton orgasme. » Thomas ne met pas d’émotion dans sa voix parce qu’il n’en ressent pas, jouer ce rôle l’amuse simplement

« P-Putain… Tuchel s’il te plaît… »

« Oui ? »

« Laisse-le moi… S’il te plaît… »

« Que je te laisse quoi André ? »

« Laisse-moi jouir putain ! Je t’en supplie s’il te plaît Tuchel ! »

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça te consolerait du match de ce soir ? » Thomas a toujours sa main autour de la bite de Villas-Boas, ses doigts la titillant pour énerver encore plus le portugais

« Oui bordel, qu’est-ce que je dois dire ? Tu as gagné Thomas Tuchel, tu as gagné ! »

« Bon garçon. »

En quelques mouvements de poignets, l’abdomen d’André se couvre de son sperme, alors que dans son cul son orgasme se déverse aussi. Tuchel l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, Villas-Boas n’a plus la force de répliquer cette fois et laisse sa langue envahir toute sa bouche autant qu’elle le souhaite. Il sort de l’autre entraîneur en souriant, le déposant sur son lit, toujours dénudé et sali par leurs orgasmes, Thomas le trouve magnifique comme ça, simplement soumis au destin, ainsi qu’aux désirs de son corps. Le classico français est toujours plein de surprise et il ne peut s’empêcher de contempler encore quelques temps la poitrine meurtrie qui se relève et redescend irrégulièrement, la respiration de Villas-Boas est lourde et brisée, peut-être qu’il y est allé trop fort. Pourtant, il ne ressent toujours rien quand le portugais se cache sous une couverture, les bruits de ses pleurs toujours audibles.

« André, ne te blâme pas pour la défaite. » Tuchel se rhabille pour repartir, il n’est clairement pas le bienvenu ici

« Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes Tuchel, retourne chez toi. »

« Bien sûr, mais n’oublie pas que rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute, tu n’es pas coupable. Repose-toi bien André. »

« Ferme-la… »

Fin


End file.
